I'm Sorry
by ShippingParadise
Summary: Sequel to Over The Limit. Mike realizes he'd done something wrong and tries to make it up to Alex. M/M *MIZLEY SLASH* Songfic I'm Sorry by Buckcherry


Sequel to 'Over The Limit'

Mike's P.O.V: I felt like such an ass for last week. I hurt Alex and I've been trying to call him all day today. I even tried to call John and see if he knew where Alex was. I've left him one thousand voicemails and he's still not answered. I called John one more time to see if he knew anything.

John picked up, "Hello?"

"John where is Alex?" I hesitated and stumbled.

"He's here. I doubt he wants to talk to you though."

"John, please, I need to talk to him," I pleaded. "You have no idea how much I'm sorry for what I said." I was sorry and I had a lot of time to think this over, and the real truth was that I was in love with Alex, deep love. I could never forgive myself for what I did to him.

"Well, Mike, Alex said he doesn't want to speak to you ever again, so…"

"John… Give him the phone, now, please!" I almost screamed into the phone.

"O…K…?"

There was some ruffling and a rough conversation going on in the background, but all I could hear was 'No.' Finally I got Alex to speak and he wasn't happy, "Mike, leave me alone."

I felt myself tremble at the sound of his voice. "Alex, please. I-I need you."

He scoffed, "Yeah right! You told me I was just a waste of space! I'm not talking to you."

"Alex, don't go! Please-"

"Or what?" Alex made a face to keep from laughing at Mike.

Mike paused and thought, "You're right. I can't stop you from doing anything." The phone clicked and that was the end of our conversation. I cried and fell to my knees. I screamed in my little hotel room, "ALEX, I NEED YOU!"

OH I HAD A LOT TO SAY

WAS THINKING ON MY TIME AWAY

I MISS YOU AND THINGS WEREN'T THE SAME

CAUSE EVERYTHING INSIDE

IT NEVER COMES OUT RIGHT

AND WHEN I SEE YOU CRY 

IT MAKES ME WANNA DIE

Alex's P.O.V.: Things were never going to be the same without Mike. I wanted to call him back and tell him I was sorry for acting the way I was. I was sorry for all the things I did and said to make Mike angry with me. I never meant for any of this to happen, but I guess it does when you treat people like they're nothing. Of course, Mike didn't have any rights to say that stuff about me, and I was always there for him, but I was the thing that made his life complete. Not some stupid diva that changed his life. Truth is I loved Mike with all my heart. I remembered one time where we shared a kiss, but I'll bet it meant nothing to him. It meant the whole world to me. He got dared to go on a date with me and we ended up going to my place. He was sweet and nice, and he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

I sat there watching John fall asleep, then I got the nerve to take his phone and use it. I called Mike just to see if he would answer me back.

I heard sniffing and a creaky voice, "What John, what do you need?"

"It's, uhh, it's Alex," I shook in my clothes at how terrible he sounded. I was never going to get away with this.

"Alex? Why did you call? To humiliate me some more?" He cried.

"No… I called to say… I'm sorry," I heaved the words out of my mouth as he quietly spoke.

"Alex, you're not sorry. You hate me just like everyone else."

"Yes I am Mike! You don't believe me? I'll prove it!" I felt my eyes start to swell up with tears.

"Alex… Don't do this to yourself. You'll regret it," Mike warned.

"What are you going to do if I don't want to stop? What if… What if I love you?"

"Then you'll love me enough to let me go."

"Never."

"Wait… Let me get this straight. You're taking this moment wasting your time, just to talk to me?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not wasting time. I want to talk to you if you would just let me! I love you Michael Gregory Mizanin and I want to be with you forever."

"You're sure about that?" Mike caught his breath.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life," I heard a low growl come from my throat. "I would die without you. Never in my life have I felt this way, especially about a man."

"Alex, I love you a lot, but you and I both know that we can't live like this. Talking on John's phone."

"Meet me then."

"Where?"

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

Mike frowned and wished he could take the offer, but he still had this woman he was with. "I can't."

"Forget Maryse! She never loved you anyways!" John started to wake up and I immediately without knowing shut the phone and ended it.

I'M SORRY I'M BAD

I'M SORRY YOU'RE BLUE

I'M SORRY 'BOUT ALL THE THINGS 

I SAID TO YOU

AND I KNOW I CAN'T TAKE IT BACK

I LOVE HOW YOU KISS

I LOVE ALL YOUR SOUNDS

AND BABY THE WAY YOU MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND

AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY

I'M SORRY…

Mike's P.O.V.: Alex just hung up on me… Again… Is it my fault? Maryse was my girlfriend and I couldn't just drop her on the street and say I'm in love with a guy! Well, maybe I could. I reached for my phone and scoured my contacts for May May. When I saw her name I called her and she answered.

"Hey Mike."

"Listen Maryse… I don't think this is going to work out-"

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I've… Found another person in my life."

"Who is it? Maria?"

"No. None of the divas," I didn't want you to find out this way, but… I'm in love with Alex Riley."

She was shocked. There was a long awkward pause and she spoke in a disgusted tone, "Gay fuckers." She hung up… Wow… Easier than I thought. I felt awkward now. I called Alex again to see if he would pick up, but he didn't.

I got a little worried and called again. Still no answer. "Dammit!" I busted out my front door and got in my car. It roared to life and I sped off to John's house.

I pulled into the driveway and heard somebody screaming. "What the hell?" I walked into his house without warning and seen Alex crying in John's embrace.

I could hear him whispering something to John, but all I could make out of it was 'I' and 'him.' I knocked on the wall and it startled both Alex and John. John let go of Alex and walked toward me. "Why are you here?"

"I came for Alex," I said as I stood my ground.

"Alex? Care to join this conversation?"

Alex sniffled and walked next to John, "I don't know why you turned me down Mike. Why did you?"

"Listen, I just talked this over with her. Everything's fine. Please let's go," I reached my hand for Alex and he shook his head. "What? Why?"

"I know that I will never get over you Mike, but I just don't see us being together forever."

I felt my heart shatter and I broke down in tears, "You-You don't?"

"No. I'm sorry."

THIS TIME I THINK I'M TO BLAME

IT'S HARDER TO GET THROUGH THE DAYS

YOU GET OLDER AND BLAME TURNS TO SHAME

CAUSE EVERYTHING INSIDE

IT NEVER COMES OUT RIGHT

AND WHEN I SEE YOU CRY

IT MAKES ME WANNA DIE

Alex's P.O.V.: I watched Mike crumble before me, and I wonder if he was truly in love with me. If he really loved me he would say he did. I looked over to John and whispered into his ear, "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Only you can decide that for yourself," John stared down at me, "Go on, go tell him how you feel."

I walked over to my broken Mike and knelt down next to him. "Mike, I love you. I want to be with you. Sure I'm not the most cooperative person on the planet, but I will get over it. I love you so much. It hurts to see you like this. Don't cry, please."

Mike coaxed his head up to level at mine and he slowly whispered, "I love you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. How can I ever make this up to you?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Kiss me."

I smiled and leaned in for my lips to latch onto his. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let's go." I looked at John and smiled. He smiled back and we walked out the door.

"Bye guys!" John said while we were leaving. I turned around to take one last look at him and I noticed a man come up behind him.

"John? Turn around. It's Randy."

John looked over his shoulder to see the taller man biting his lip. "Yeah that's Randy. I keep him in my closet sometimes."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

I shuddered and put Mike in his seat.

I'M SORRY I'M BAD

I'M SORRY YOU'RE BLUE

I'M SORRY 'BOUT ALL THE THINGS I SAID TO YOU

AND I KNOW I CAN'T TAKE IT BACK

I LOVE HOW YOU KISS

I LOVE ALL YOUR SOUNDS

AND BABY THE WAY YOU MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND

AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY I'M SORRY

Mike's P.O.V.: "No matter how much you forgive me, I will never forgive myself for treating you that way," I said driving back home.

"Don't worry about it for the millionth time. I love you and that will never change, got it?"

"Yeah, you know how I can make this right?"

"How?"

"Treating you like my Prince." I snickered at the word.

"Oh whatever. I'm not a Prince, I'm a King." Alex laughed at his lame joke.

"You're funny."

"I know, but now… We have to explain this to everyone," Alex looked at me seriously.

"Explain what? That we're gay?" I laughed.

"Uh… Yeah. That's what I was aiming for."

"Oh Alex… They already know."

"How?"

I checked my phone, "According to WWE fansite, Twitter, and Facebook, John has already posted photos of us kissing."

"Well that's terrific. Way to go John."

"And… Hold on a minute… They're also making stories on this site," I scanned my phone.

"What site?" Alex worried.

"Some website called ... They're very alluring," I laughed.

"Let me see, you don't need to be reading those while you're driving!" He jerked the phone from my hands. His facial expression lit up and his voice squeaked, "So that's what people imagine us doing? I didn't even know that was possible."

"Alex. I want to make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?"

"These past few days, you know so I can stop apologizing?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just wait 'til we get to the hotel," I brushed Alex's cheek as he read the next line of the story.

"Hmm, I wanna know if you can actually do this," Alex said out of the ordinary.

"Do what?"

"Never mind."

"Wow, okay."

EVERY SINGE DAY

I THINK ABOUT HOW WE CAME ALL THIS WAY

THE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS AND THE TEARS YOU'VE CRIED

IT'S NEVER TOO LATE

TO MAKE IT RIGHT

OH YEA

SORRY

Alex's P.O.V: We pulled up to the parking lot and I followed Mike up to his room. "So Mike, this is where you stay when you come down here?"

"Sure, I'm the most loved person here! Besides that dumb weirdo Michael Cole."

"I see," I made a face at the name.

"Gah, come here," Mike scooped me up and carried me through the door. He laid a kiss on my lips as he laid me on the bed. I tugged at his shirt and felt the hotness of his tongue in my mouth. He cupped my head into his hands and held my face for the longest of time.

I broke away just to get air and said, "I want you."

He nodded and smiled. "I know. You just let me do everything since you're tired tonight," He rolled me over on my stomach and tore my shirt off.

"Okay," I whimpered while he sat on my back rubbing lotion on my tense muscles. I sighed because it felt good, then he turned me around and kissed me gently still on top of me. I tried to fight the feeling that started to come over me, and that wasn't easy to do. I felt it overcome me and I tackled Mike ripping his pants off, my mouth kissing every inch of the older man's body. Mike groaned in pleasure and I climbed onto him laying my body on his kissing his neck.

"Alex," Mike's voice trembled, "I need you."

"I'm not sure how to do this though," I confessed.

"I'll show you," he pushed me on my back as I watched him crawl over me. He unzipped my pants and eased them down just to where everything was exposed. He slowly traced my tan line with his tongue and I couldn't do anything but to push his head farther down. He got my idea and obeyed.

"Oh fuuuuck!" I moaned.

He licked his lips and said, "Does it feel good?"

"Yes it does!"

Mike laughed, "I know. By the way… I'm sorry."

I'M SORRY I'M BAD

I'M SORRY YOU'RE BLUE

I'M SORRY 'BOUT ALL THE THINGS I SAID TO YOU

AND I KNOW

I CAN'T TAKE IT BACK

I LOVE HOW YOU KISS

I LOVE ALL YOUR SOUNDS

AND BABY THE WAY YOU MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND

AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY

I'M SORRY

I'M SORRY BABY

I'M SORRY BABY

YEAH

I'M SORRY


End file.
